yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 033
かされる ！！ | romaji = Akasareru Tsumi!! | english = Sin Revealed!! | japanese translated = Sin Revealed!! | alternate = | chapter number = 33 | japanese release = August 21, 2013 | usa release = August 26, 2013 | japanese cover date = October 21, 2013 }} "Sin Revealed!!" is the thirty-third chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the 10/2013 issue of V Jump, released on August 21, 2013, and in English in the 8/26/2013 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary At a construction site on the coast of Heartland City, Mr. Heartland gets out of his car, asking Kyoji Yagumo what he needs. He's surprised to see that Kyoji has cast his web around to surround them. Kyoji comments that Heartland knew that, and yet he came to the site, calling Mr. Heartland confident. Mr. Heartland asks what this is; aren't they on the same side. Kyoji asks, "We?" before claiming that he knows Mr. Heartland's secret. Mr. Heartland asks what secret that is, having thought that Kyoji would be making excuses for his clumsy underlings. Kyoji holds up his hand, with two spiders crawling along it, explaining that he has lots of little spies, so ferreting out Mr. Heartland's secret was easy. Heartland asks if Kyoji plans to betray him, and Kyoji retorts that Mr. Heartland is the traitor. Dr. Faker's proposal to destroy the Astral World and Earth resonated with Kyoji, but since it looks like that dream may never come true, Kyoji will make it happen himself, and bind all of the "Numbers" together with his own hands. Mr. Heartland comments that Kyoji is turning on him, and asks if Kyoji thinks that he can defeat him. Kyoji replies that no-one can beat the eight "Numbers" that he holds. Activating the Duel Gazer in his glasses and strapping on his D-Pad, Mr. Heartland comments that it's interesting, and that he will take those "Numbers". The Duel begins, and Mr. Heartland takes the first turn, drawing a card. Commenting that the place is rather bleak for one of his Duels, he activates the Field Spell Card "Land Power". He invites Kyoji to his world as the Augmented Reality transforms his clothes into his mascot outfit, declaring himself as the star and shouting "Heart Burning!" Kyoji, a Duel Gazer tattoo on his face, asks if that's Mr. Heartland's true form, and calls him a two-penny villain; all trickery and no substance. Mr. Heartland replies that Kyoji will bow before him after this Duel, and he Summons "Heart Monster Hearthog". Then he activates the effect of "Land Power", allowing him to Special Summon a "Heart Monster" from his hand when he Normal Summons a "Heart Monster", and he Special Summons "Heart Monster Heartomato" Telling Kyoji to let him show him the "Number" that he holds, Mr. Heartland overlays the two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "No. 82: Heart Monster Heartlanddraco". Laughing, Mr. Heartland tells Kyoji to come and enjoy his paradise. Yuma wakes up in a house on a cliff. Astral bends over him, asking Yuma if he is awake. Yuma asks where they are, and Luna comes over, explaining that they're at their hideout. Shark walks over, explaining that Yuma passed out, and Yuma sweatdrops, remembering how he fell asleep. Luna thanks Yuma and Astral for saving Ryoga, who won't admit that he's grateful, so Luna is doing so for him. Yuma asks if Luna can see Astral, and she introduces herself, explaining that she was Dr. Faker's assistant, and is using a power than he invented to help her see Astral. Astral asks why Dr. Faker's assistant is betraying him and seeking to destroy the "Numbers". Luna closes her eyes, to explain that, she says, she must tell them what happened to Kaito's family. Kaito, meanwhile, lies comatose in his lab with Orbital 7 watching over him. Luna explains that Dr. Faker poured his body and soul into his life's work of researching a future energy source. Had it been completed, his research would have greatly advanced human progress, and Luna believed in his work, so she helped him. But their misfortunes began with Haruto's illness. Haruto had been fragile since birth; a mysterious incureable disease afflicted him, and he nearly died several times. Kaito was young, but he tended to his little brother. Faker resolved to use his research to save his son, and Astral realizes that Dr. Faker tried to use the power of the Astral World. Luna confirms it, and Yuma asks if the energy of the Astral World is really that incredible. Astral admits that he does not know, given that the Astral World is a spirit world, so he is unsure what would happen if its energy were converted for this one. Luna affirms that the Astral World is in a higher dimension than the world that they live in, and the Doctor believed that it held an energy capable of curing Haurto, but then yet another tragedy occurred. Haruto gained a special power, but his soul was pulled into the Astral World. She explains that Dr. Faker believes that Haruto's soul would return were the Astral World to disappear, and Astral realizes that this is why Faker attacked the Astral World. Luna explains that she doesn't know how the Astral World and Earth are connected, but if Dr. Faker continues his attacks, they may destroy this world too. Yuma yells that they have to stop him, and Luna replies that that's why they're here. She explains that that was when Astral's "Numbers" first appeared and provided a weapon to use against the Doctor. Astral asks if Luna's philosophy is "fight fire with fire", and she agrees. Luna is a scientist too, and she won't let Faker use her research to destroy the Astral World. After defeating the Doctor, they will destroy the "Numbers". Yuma protests that the "Numbers" are Astral's memories, and Luna replies that the "Numbers" transform desire into card power; too much power for one person. If they continue to exist, someday they will destroy this world. Yuma protests that Luna doesn't know that, and while Astral looks weird, he's not a bad guy, and he would never misuse the "Numbers". Luna wonders about that, claiming that she can imagine why Astral came to this world; it was because of the attacks on his home world, and his goal was retaliation. Astral came to destroy Earth. At the construction site, Mr. Heartland ends his turn, unable to attack on the first turn. Kyoji asks if that's Mr. Heartland's "Number" and draws a card. He Summons "Rainbow Spider", and then activates the Spell Card, "Spider Hatching", which allows him, when an Insect-Type monster is on his field, to Special Summon another Insect-Type monster from his hand. He Special Summons a second "Rainbow Spider". Then he overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "No. 70: Deadly Sin", whose 2400 ATK is higher than that of Mr. Heartland's "Heartlandraco's" 2000. He tells Mr. Heartland to take this, and Mr. Heartlandreplies that he doesn't think that he will. A castle wall elevates him and his monster above Kyoji and he explains that "Land Power" prevents Kyoji from attacking his "Heart Monsters", and when his opponent has no "Heart Monsters" on their field, Mr. Heartland's "Heart Monsters" can attack his opponent directly. Musing that as long as Mr. Heartland has that Field Spell, he can't touch him, Kyoji Sets two cards and ends his turn. Mr. Heartland draws, then Summons "Heart Monster Heartlandoll", and then mounts a double direct attack on Kyoji, reducing him to 1000 Life Points. He laughs that the match is so one-sided, and very soon, victory shall be his. He Sets two cards and ends his turn. Kyoji asks if Heartland thinks so; Kyoji will blow away this paradise in a single attack. He declares his turn, and activates the Field Spell Card, "Court Battle". The activation of a new Field Spell destroys "Land Power", though Mr. Heartland retains his stage outfit, and the setting changes to a courtroom, with Kyoji as the prosecutor and Heartland as the accused. Kyoji explains that it's the court for Mr. Heartland's trial. They say that Mr. Heartland is a genius con man, but Kyoji will expose his sins. Mr. Heartland asks "My sins?!" and Kyoji replies that he has many sins, starting with the one involving Dr. Faker. He asks if Heartland would like to call Faker as a witness, and Faker is seen sitting on his throne. But Mr. Heartland can't, Kyoji comments. Because Dr. Faker is dead. Featured Duel: Kyoji Yagumo vs. Mr. Heartland Turn 1: Mr. Heartland Mr. Heartland activates the Field Spell Card "Land Power". He Normal Summons "Heart Monster Hearthog" (1500/???) in Attack Position, with the effect of "Land Power" allowing him to Special Summon "Heart Monster Heartomato" (1400/???) from his hand, also in Attack Position. Mr. Heartland Overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "No. 82: Heart Monster Heartlandraco" (2000/1500) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Kyoji Kyoji Normal Summons "Rainbow Spider" (1700/???) in Attack Position. He activates "Spider Hatching", Special Summoning a second "Rainbow Spider" from his hand. Kyoji Overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "No. 70: Deadly Sin" (2400/1200) in Attack Position. Kyoji attempts to attack with "Deadly Sin", but the effect of "Land Power" prevents Kyoji's monsters from attacking "Heart Monsters". Kyoji Sets 2 cards. Turn 3: Mr. Heartland Mr. Heartland Normal Summons "Heart Monster Heartlandoll" (1000/???) in Attack Position. Since Kyoji controls no "Heart Monsters", Mr. Heartland's "Heart Monsters" may attack directly. "Heartlandraco" and "Heartlandoll" attack Kyoji directly (Kyoji 4000 → 1000). Mr. Heartland Sets 2 cards. Turn 4: Kyoji Kyoji activates the Field Spell Card "Court Battle", destroying Mr. Heartland's "Land Power". Duel continues in the next Rank. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.